Between the Lines
by sadielizyy
Summary: Takes place after Lucifer was freed. Sam, Dean and Castiel discover an odd case, their only lead at the moment to locate the all-powerful demon and seal him once more. In the midst of all of this, Sam realizes his long held...and slightly awkward, feelings for his brother. How will he manage to balance his emotions and what he wants with what he knows he has to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Between the Lines **

**Chapter one **

_A "Supernatural" fanfiction _

It was that dream again. The same dream Sam had been having every night for a while. He awoke in a cold sweat, droplets running down and off his skin, leaving him feeling chilled to the bone marrow. The image of Jessica Moore pinned to the ceiling, bleeding out onto the floor, had been oddly enough haunting him for the past three nights. Sam peered over at the other bed and stared at the peaceful rise and fall of Dean's chest as he slept on the other single bed.

They were in a hotel room. Sam hopped out of bed, taking a moment to pull his sleep pants up a little farther. He strode over to the T.V. which was across from the beds. Ever so quietly he took the files that were placed on there and began to read over them. This would be their first step into locating Lucifer. Since he was freed the Winchester brothers were surprised that there had not been as much clamorous events as they thought there might be.

But there was one. One small and out of the ordinary case that might be a lead onto finding him. Catching him. And sealing him once more.

Sam groaned quietly and placed the file back down. He had to wake up a little before reading it. Once more he cast a glance at Dean who was having no problem snoring away…lucky him. Sam wanted to ignore his reoccurring dream of his past girlfriend. Why was he having it in the first place? Was it even relevant? The dreams started happening every so often after Castiel appeared. Sam had always been grateful that Castiel saved Dean's life but he did start getting uncomfortable whenever he was in the room with both the angel and his brother. It wasn't the same case when he was alone with Dean, even like this, Sam felt more at peace. He didn't know why but Castiel had unnerved him ever since Lucifer had been set free.

This wasn't important to be thinking about, Sam knew it. He rolled his eyes at himself and grabbed the case files, planning on being at least slightly productive. This case was about someone who had gone missing, a college female from her dorm, nothing out of the ordinary. At first the local police thought it had to do with partying or possibly her leaving with someone. The reason that this case made its way to the Winchester's clutches was because when the girl was in her dorm some other students saw her go in there and none saw her exit. The girl had somehow disappeared whilst in her dorm room with no change to the doors and windows and nobody was with her at the time. When her room was examined later on there was a binder stored under her bed and all the pages inside it had a foreign writing that nobody could translate. None of the police were actually sure if this had anything to do with her disappearance, after all it could be something among friends, but it was just suspicious enough for those writings to hit the news. Castiel had conveniently been watching at the time and translated the sentence shown. It was an ancient language from an extinct race, the one sentence they saw said "Find me to make your dreams come true." What made this really strange is that this was a dead language that had never been recorded. There was no way to be exposed to, let alone learn this language enough to write it, in modern society.

Taking three fake FBI IDs the three of them immediately went to the area and acquired access to the file that Sam was holding in his hands. He had photocopies of all the pages in the binder in his hands. Castiel hadn't given them too much information on the language quite yet so Sam could in no way translate it. He, however, had no issue locating the sentence shown on the news a week ago.

"Sam?" Dean's voice broke the silence as he awoke. "How long have you been awake?" Sam looked over at his brother and watched him thoroughly rub his eyes before responding with a shrug. "Let me look at those." Dean took the papers from him without the polite notion to ask if Sam was finished.

Sam grumbled, tired although he didn't want to admit it, and took his bag of clothes into the bathroom to have a shower. He knew he had been irritable lately. Stress? Most likely. Sam knew the case might be essential to locating Lucifer…that and they had no other leads.

A little while later, after the Winchester brothers were ready to start their day, Castiel appeared in the room. "You should learn how to knock sometime." Dean smiled a little. Sam sighed, it slightly bothered him that the angel would simply materialize in the room with no warning whatsoever. Castiel's expression turned a tad confused at Dean's statement.

"How would knocking benefit us? Would it not just take me longer get inside the room?" both the Winchester brothers sighed. Castiel was a little hopeless at times. Dean laughed a little.

He grinned. "It's that 'human etiquette' thing you have to work on."

While the two of them chattered Sam grabbed the case files and straightened them up from the mess Dean had left them after his examination. He felt like such a third wheel. Dean and Castiel would make conversation, which usually consisted of Dean teasing the angel and the angel being denser than a diamond.

"Let's head off guys." Sam said as he slid his arms into his coat sleeves. Dean and Castiel nodded and, both of them already being ready to go, walked over to the door. The three of them left the hotel and double checked the file for their first location. They were going to do an examination of the missing girl's dorm room, because the police always miss something when it comes to supernatural events.


	2. Chapter 2

_((A/N: oh wow this has been getting views faster than my other posts X"D and one follower already~ oh hi and thanks! Be sure to review if you feel like it meheheh. All the chapters will be around 1000 words and I will attempt to update fairly frequently. If you have any questions ask!))_

**Between the Lines**

**Chapter two**

_A "Supernatural" Fanfiction_

The girl's dorm was a half an hour away from the hotel. Sam, Dean and Castiel took a cab to get there. Sam kept his face in the file the whole way, pretending to read and somehow fooling Dean, he did however notice that Castiel gave him a suspicious glance. _Of course_, Sam thought, _the dense angel is the one who picks up that I am not in a good mood_. Maybe it was selfish but Sam would have preferred to have Dean talking to him and not Castiel.

Before Sam had any more time to be jealous, though he wasn't sure why he was, of the attention Dean gave Castiel, the cab stopped at the University of Maryland. A police officer was standing outside the doors and upon seeing the group's fake IDs he believed they were FBI agents. "This way." Officer Talham led them to the dorm room. The group of four thanked him and went about searching.

Dean was flipping through some text books and found nothing but a couple porn magazines. After making a crack about some of the "sexy", as he called them, pictures, he placed them on an empty part of a desk. Sam found a laptop.

"I wonder…" he mumbled and turned it on. The laptop was on lock, which means the girl had just closed it and left it. It was still plugged into the wall which explained how it had not shut down. "Shit. She has a password." Sam groaned.

The other two walked over to where Sam was and Dean chuckled "Well, take a guess." Sam rolled his eyes and thought, _what are the girls obsessed with these days? _

Castiel spoke up "Try Channing Tatum….just" he had an awkward expression as Sam and Dean both raised an eyebrow at him. "I happened to be bored and found a magazine." Sam smirked a little and typed in the given name. For the sake of irony it was actually correct.

Scrolling through the documents on her computer all Sam found was homework for various different classes, some fanfictions for shows none of them recognized, well Castiel recognized a few and earned a couple more curious glances from the Winchester brothers. "Look at the web history." Dean finally said. Sam nodded and opened the browser to look at the bookmarks first. There was nothing suspicious at first, but one link had an odd name…and terribly similar to the foreign writing. It was: http/: www . make-a-wish-and-it-will-come-true . Sam clicked the link to find a page open with a black background and simple white writing on the front of it. It said: "Type your address here. A note will be sent. Write your wish on it and it will come true." Under the text there was a space to write such an address and underneath that yet was a total of all the "wishes made". The number was at 664.

The three of them stared at it, all thinking something similar and all of them knew this had to do with Lucifer. What would happen if that count got to 666? And what happened when someone made a wish? Dean spoke "Cas, translate it." He handed the note in the foreign language to Castiel. It was three pages long with rather large writing on it, not double sided.

Castiel squinted at it for a second and began to speak. "You have searched me out, young one. I have a power you desire to gain from. You want a wish, correct? There is something tantalizing you, the very prospect of it not being in your hands torments you day in and out. I can grant you that wish, whatever it may be. You must sign this contract with your very own soul. You think this is a metaphor, right? Well, alright. That is ok for now. Before you sign let me tell you more about what this will mean for you, human. To be to the point: your soul will be mine. Not just your soul though, your body too. I need both as one. You will not die from signing this. Simply you will become mine, just as whatever you wish for will fall to your clutches. There are others too, other humans who felt the lack of something and hath called to me for help. You won't be alone when I take you, comforting, right? This letter looks like English to you but to anyone else that reads it, they will see something akin to gibberish. I have given you, just as I have given the past wish makers, the ability to read this foreign language. Do you know what number you are on my list? Well far enough down that you get a longer letter…you should consider yourself lucky you mere girl. Do not be fearful and turn away from this when you are but so close! I know you might be frightened now as you can tell I am not human. You can tell from this letter that I am above you. I am your superior but I do not intend to rule over you so much as use you for something I must do. Hence, why you get this wish. If I do something for you then you must do something for me, that is how your consumerist society works and therefore you should be used to this by now. So think. Think of the wish that is the most precious to you. It must be something you want as it is the best and the last thing you will have before you fulfill your end of the contract. Oh no don't get the wrong idea now! I already said you will not die, however, your life will not be the same at all. You will lose your free will until I am done with my need for you. Again, do not think of this as something to decline the offer for. Yes it may seem like I am begging, but you are essential to me. You specifically, Laura Talia Kilin. You are the six hundred and sixty fourth wish maker. I am getting close to my goal which is why I am writing you last few a longer note than the first ones. Though I suspect you may not have seen any of the other notes, which is probably for the better. You do not know exactly who I am, but I am sure, in the pit of your stomach, you know me. You have met me and you know my name. Shh don't say it! If you call me I am obligated to come to you and you do not want that, I won't be in a good mood little Laura. Do not fret, think hard and remember: Find me to make your dreams come true. You must write your wish and find me in yourself. Believe in me and it will come true. I trust you, Laura. You won't disappoint me, right? Do this right now, make your wish once you finish. I grow impatient and you have had enough time for careful thought. I will end this with a six hundred and sixty fourth English word. Obviously you know it will look different in Galdfum…well you don't know what Galdfum is, after all it is a dead language. Make your wish, and think of me." Castiel looked up at the brothers. "He is still horrible at writing too."


	3. Chapter 3

_((A/N: bahaaa I will probably do this at the beginning of every chapter lmaoo. Though I have to say thanks for all the views so far, again the follow, the fav and the review ;w; guys I am only at chapter three and I have many more plans mwuhahaha! These three are very amusing to write so far, and now let's get on with it!))_

**Between the Lines**

**Chapter three**

_A "Supernatural" Fanfiction_

It was quiet and very boring being alone in a hotel room by himself. Let alone that Sam was tediously scrolling through a list of missing people from the time Lucifer was freed. He wasn't making very much progress. As Sam tried to find another lead, his brother, Dean and Castiel were off hunting for hackers. Obviously a talented hacker for hire wasn't exactly easy to find, so they left Sam to try to search elsewhere for clues.

When the trio left the university they took nothing with them. Their only lead was a translated note and a web address. Sam told them that if they could hack into the website they might be able to figure out where the wishes are sent and what the IP addresses of the computers were that sent them. Castiel and Dean both agreed that they didn't have anything else they could go off of. By this point all three of them knew Lucifer was behind it. Castiel had recognized his schemes right away.

Sam almost dozed off when he spotted one case on the list. It mentioned a strange disappearance and a note was found at the scene. The writing on the note was odd. Sam yanked the photocopies of Laura's note and recognized some characters. He wasn't able to translate it, that would have to be for Castiel to do. Sam did notice, however, that this note was much shorter than Laura's and the case took place very shortly after Lucifer was freed. So was this one of the earlier wish-makers? Is that why their note is shorter? Sam almost counted the words in the foreign language before rolling his eyes at himself and realizing that it only worked if he knew the English translation.

He placed the laptop away from himself and stood to stretch his legs. Taking a little stroll around the room he got even more agitated at his brother. Why was Castiel better company to take on an endeavor? Surely he had been around Dean longer. Sam noticed himself getting borderline possessive of Dean, he wanted to cut Castiel out of the picture if it meant that he could be closer to his brother.

Sam slumped down on the bed and slid his hands up his face and through his hair. Dean was his brother so maybe he just cared about him a lot…well most siblings care about each other but they are usually ok with their brother and or sister being close to other people. Sam groaned. So he had problems, that wasn't anything new. He had never been like this until he lost his girlfriend and his father. Sam knew his feelings for Dean grew after that but of course it was them against the world so he had no threats to take his brother away from him. Is that how he saw Castiel? It wasn't like Sam didn't care for Castiel. He really did and was really appreciative of his assistance, but he was also finding himself to be very jealous of Castiel at this moment.

There was a knock on the door "Sam! Open up!" Dean called. He didn't sound overly happy, that probably meant they didn't find a hacker…no surprise. Sam let his brother and the angel in. "No luck." Dean sighed and lowered his head, almost ashamed. Sam smiled a little.

"I found a case that is probably connected." He walked over to his laptop and picked it up, setting it down on a small table to show the other two the note.

Castiel leaned in to get a closer look "Make a wish and I will grant it." He muttered, translating it. "This must have been the eighth victim." They stood silently for a while.

After a couple minutes Dean piped up and asked "Where did it happen?" Sam blinked, he hadn't thought to tell them.

"Way over in Belgium, which is why it took me so long to find the article about it." The article itself was not in English, but it did say what country it was for on the top of the page.

"He must be getting wish-makers from all over the world so that nobody connects the crimes…makes sense since he needs six hundred and sixty six of them." Castiel concluded. Still none of them were actually sure why Lucifer needed that many people to essentially give themselves to him, but he must have needed control over that many vessels for a reason. To their knowledge he had not taken a vessel, was he too powerful to be contained in one human? "I wonder…" Castiel was lost in thought, not telling them what he suspected the demon was up to. Sam and Dean were confused but didn't want to have the angel lose his train of thought since he might have been on to something.

Sam made eye contact with Dean. "Where did you two go searching?" Sam asked. Still annoyed that he had been left with the boring job back in the hotel, though he figured it was because Castiel probably wouldn't know how to work a computer, he was still unimpressed.

Dean took a moment to recall all of the places. "A computer store, some comic book stores, internet cafes and a tech support place. We told them we lost our password to a website we made and to the email connected so we needed someone to hack into it for us…but some of them knew we were lying and others just didn't know how to hack…in any case we didn't find anyone."

A blip from the computer took them all by surprise. It was their email, they had just received a message from someone who none of them knew. At first Sam thought it was spam but then he read it: "I know you need my help Sam, Dean and Castiel. Tell me your location and I will show up. SH"


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: goodness gracious already over 100 views and another alert X"D well thanks! I am personally excited about entering a kinky lil headcanon of mine in here ^^it isn't much seriousness to the plot of this story but it is just a neat lil ref I wanna see who all gets X"D though it doesn't qualify as a crossover. On with the next installment!)_

**Between the Lines**

**Chapter Four**

_A "Supernatural" Fanfiction_

Dumbfounded they could not help but stare at the screen. "HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Dean exclaimed, lost for all non-cussing phrases. Castiel just squinted at the screen for a couple more seconds before looking like he was going to speak but not saying anything. Sam rolled his eyes.

But then it hit him. Sam grinned. "This..SH person must know how to hack!" Sam was sure of it. He knew it wasn't a spam email because it mentioned all their names, even Castiel's. One question remained though: how had this person so conveniently found them? "Send the location. What harm can it do? We have knives and guns." Sam shrugged.

"This bastard better not be an enemy or I will-"

"Calm down, Dean." Castiel cut Dean off. It was obvious Dean was shaken. Sam pushed past the other two and sent an email response with their room number. They waited in silence. Anxious of who this stranger might be. When there was a knock at the door Dean nearly jumped out of his skin, expelling yet another swear. Sam and Castiel ignored Dean and paid attention to the unopened door.

Another knock echoed through the room and then a sigh was audible from the stranger. The voice sounded slightly deep…male? Sam finally got up the nerve and opened the door. In walked a six foot tall, visibly aged, man. His hair was a concoction of dark blond and gray, and his eyes were a piercing shade of blue. "Hello. I figured you would respond promptly." The man smiled.

"Who are you!?" Dean's voice was raised. Castiel stood further back than the Winchesters.

Before anyone else could, the man spoke once more. "I am an old friend of your fathers! Greetings!" he grinned. "My name is Sherlock Hawkridge." He looked around and examined the three of them before continuing. "Sorry if I unnerved you at all. I noticed Dean and the angel Castiel wandering around computer shops and comic book stores, well anywhere with certified geeks. What do you need a hacker for?"

Sam was befuddled. "You stalked them?"

"Yes! I recognized Dean right away, you see you look a lot like your father! It didn't take me long to figure out who was who after listening in on their conversation for a while and of course what they needed. As for the email, since I am sure you will ask, You use the same one you used when your father was alive and I know his password. So I logged in and found you in his contacts, of course I wasn't sure at the time if you still used that email but after seeing some recent melancholy messages you sent to your father about how things were going I thought it was a safe bet." Dean looked visibly irritated, as nobody knew that he had sent those messages but him. He stormed over to Sherlock and punched him in the face. Sam and Castiel pulled him away. "Right…I apologise, that wasn't an appropriate thing to bring up so cheerfully." Sherlock rubbed his face where a bruise was going to form soon. He didn't show much of any reaction otherwise.

After a while Dean calmed down and even muttered a "Sorry" since he knew that they would need Mr. Hawkridge's help. Sherlock just smiled.

"Oh, you can call me uncle Sherley if you want." Sam snickered when the tall stranger said that. He covered his mouth in hopes nobody would really notice, Dean did, but didn't do anything except give Sam a pissy look as he was still in a bad mood. "I won't bother you too much. Can you show me the website so I can work on getting into it?" Sherlock almost seemed to regret talking to them in some odd way, but he acted as if it was an obligation.

Sam nodded and went to work with Sherlock, searching for another lead through what the website might be able to give them. Dean grumbled and walked out of the room. Castiel followed. Sam's mood fell as this happened, oddly Sherlock noticed. It wasn't till after he had gotten into the site's HTML that he spoke. "You feel like you are losing him, don't you?" It was Sam's turn to have the urge to punch Sherlock. He tried but was blocked. Sherlock grabbed Sam's wrist and sighed. "You are both fairly aggressive, I suggest a good sleep. It will probably ease the stress. I used to use drugs, personally, but that might not be a good move for you."

He lowered Sam's hand before writing some things down and walking towards the door to leave. "I need to access some police files. Some of the locations of the wish-makers are…curious."

"Wait!" Sam called. "Did you find out where the wishes get sent?"

Sherlock glanced at Sam, frowning a little. "If you are referring to the IP address of the computer that set up the site…well oddly enough there isn't one. It is as if it was set up inside the internet itself. I don't know how else to explain it. Whatever made it is far from human. Lucifer, right?"

Sam stuttered. "I looked into the missing person's case prior to this. I already know he is behind it. If this was set up almost inside technology itself then it must mean that Lucifer is looking for a vessel." Sherlock looked around nervously once more and then left promptly. Sam stood. Alone in the room once more. He was further in the case but pushed away from Dean even more than he had been before. Sherlock was right. Sam thought he was losing his brother to someone else. The question was…had Sam already lost Dean? He shook his head. Why did he care? Unless…his brotherly love wasn't simply so brotherly anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: wow these views! And thanks for the reviews :"D really I am glad you like it~ sorry if the Sherlock Hawkridge thing seems random lol I assure you it isn't~ ))_

**Between the Lines**

**Chapter Five**

_A "Supernatural" Fanfiction_

It had been hours and Dean was still gone with Castiel. Sherlock hadn't sent an email. Sam couldn't even find the motivation to look through more cases to find more notes. He didn't care anymore. He also couldn't sleep. The rest of his day consisted of him walking towards his laptop and checking his email over and over by refreshing the page. Well Dean's email, but either way there was never any message.

After dark Sam finally curled up under the bed sheets. If he couldn't work he may as well sleep. He heard Dean walk into the room much later. It took every ounce of sanity he had to not get up, and to feign sleep. After he heard Dean go to bed his eyes fluttered shut for good. In the morning he awoke and looked to see Dean still sleeping and Castiel sitting in one of the chairs near the bed Dean was on. As if Sam couldn't feel like more of a third wheel.

While scrubbing the scum of living off his body in the shower he continually questioned himself. Why was this bothering him? Did he like Dean too much? Did he want Dean for himself? Sam knew that was probably true and had been for a while. After all, when it was just him and Dean he did have Dean to himself. They had no other allies. And after the great loss of both his girlfriend and his father who else did he have to depend on for emotional support!? It wasn't like Sam blathered to Dean about how he felt, that never happened. He did, however, in a sense, depend on his existence in his life for sanity. And Sam couldn't help but feel like Castiel would take that away.

Though, to the best of his knowledge it wasn't as if they were together…how would that even work? A human and a celestial being would be an iffy relationship for sure…though Sam couldn't doubt that Dean and Castial gave off the same vibe as most couples did. Sam had always sort of suspected his brother swung that way in any case. Did Sam suspect that because he could relate? As in, Sam was interested in men? Sam groaned. A shower was supposed to be relaxing and this was anything but that!

Sam Winchester walked back into the room only to find that Dean and Castiel had left. He wasn't sure where, they didn't tell him anything. From that he assumed they wouldn't be overly long, probably getting some food. Sam opened his laptop and checked to see if there were any new missing person's cases that were connected to Lucifer, he wanted to stay one step ahead of the demon though he doubted he could. At least he could keep track of the numbers of wish-makers. Sam went back to the website and checked the number; it was still at six hundred and sixty four.

It had been over twenty four hours now and still there was no email from Mr. Hawkridge. Sam almost doubted if he would get back to them, the way he anxiously looked around the room when he had left the previous day made him appear to be scared of something. Something he didn't tell Sam about.

After a while Sam moved off the bed and lied on his stomach on the floor. The words Sherlock had said to him ran through his head. Sam did feel like he was losing Dean. He knew he had stronger feelings for him than he should. Was this a crush? No. Crush was such a petty term to use for this. Love? Possibly. They had been through a lot together, Sam knew it was understandable that he could have fallen for Dean and denied himself the right to admit it. "I…love him." Sam managed to stumble out the phrase. It was easier than he thought it would be, of course he was alone so it would be different if he ever got the gall to tell his brother how he felt.

Not more than a couple minutes after Sam spilled the truth in the empty room did Dean and Castiel walked back through the entrance. They did not see Sam and assumed he had left the room. "Sam?" Dean called. Sam was paralyzed. He couldn't respond, fearful of his own thoughts and what he wanted to say. "He must have stepped out for a bit." Dean was completely unaware that Sam was just lying on the floor beside the far bed and blocked from Dean and Castiel's view. Castiel could however sense Sam's presence and was about to say something when Dean pulled him in close and pressed his lips to the ones on the angel's face. Sam heard the noise and recognized it immediately.

"Dean, wait." Castiel pushed the Winchester away from him. Sam was absolutely stunned. So they were together? How long had this gone on!? Why didn't they tell me? Sam thought. It was difficult for him to process something he feared so much. He had suspicions of a relationship between them but never had he even hoped or dreamed he was right. "Sam?" Castiel broke the awkward silence. Sam awkwardly stood up and stared at the two of them. Dean's face looked sort of like a cat with its ears back.

Sam closed the laptop and picked it up. "I-I was just leaving anyway." He stuttered and walked towards the door. Dean grabbed Sam's arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry…I probably should have told you." He apologised to his brother. Sam just glared at him and Castiel didn't say a word. Dean's hand loosened on Sam and he let him go. Sam still couldn't get what had happened through his head. Dean knew that he should not have hid this from his brother, for some reason however, he was scared to tell him about it. Sam left the room to clear his muffled, fog filled head.

So much for thinking he was losing Dean. Sam probably didn't even have a chance of getting him back anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: oh gosh sorry for taking so long! Thankyou to everyone that has read this~ really I appreciate it and I fully intend to finish this story! I have been having a not so good time at the moment but I'm getting through it ^w^ anyway enjoy the chapter!)_

**Between the Lines**

**Chapter Six**

_A "Supernatural" Fanfiction_

Sam stormed out of the hotel. When he walked out onto the sidewalk his face was down and thus he rammed into someone. That someone was none other than Sherlock Hawkridge. Both of them fell to the ground and the papers Sherlock was carrying fluttered everywhere. Sherlock hurriedly picked them all up and Sam stood, brushing himself off. "Are you alright?" Sherlock asked and examined Sam's toiled expression.

"I…would rather not talk about it." Sam sighed. "Why were you coming to meet us?" His eyes moved to look at the stack of papers in Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock smiled "Well I have traced all the wish-makers and had some information for you…say since you were heading out due to some sort of issue with your companions, can I assume this is a bad time?"

"Let's just talk somewhere else." Sam said and led Sherlock away from the hotel and to a restaurant. He still wanted to know what Sherlock had found, despite the awkward situation with Dean and Castiel. They made their way down to a small local restaurant not far from the hotel. It was past noon by this time and Sam had forgotten to eat any lunch. He noticed just how hungry he was when his stomach made its presence known with a loud and obnoxious groan.

An eyebrow raised on Sherlock's forehead. "By the sounds of it you should probably order something to eat. That and we might want to fit in with the other customers…it will look strange if I share papers with you and we don't order anything." He chuckled "The waiters might think we are doing something illegal." He sounded as if he knew this from experience. Sam gave a light nod and looked over the menu before settling on a Panini and fries.

Sam looked at Sherlock "Are you going to order?" Sherlock smiled and shook his head, dismissing the waiter's invitation to order too. He looked over some of the papers and shuffled them around until the food Sam ordered reached the table.

"I didn't run all of the IP addresses to save time, but I certainly made an interesting discovery with the 57 I did." Sam glanced up from his plate, eager for what else Sherlock had found out. "They were all, aside from the one in Maryland recently, from countries around the world where many people do not know English, or know it well at the very least." Sam wasn't sure what Sherlock was getting at. "What I mean is…it is odd that the ancient language was written to be translated into English if in fact most of the notes were given to people that did not know how to read it. The notes state that the wish-makers will see the language as English writing but what good would that do if it was meant for their non-English eyes?"

The information settled like a suffocating blanket. "What more do you know?" Sam had the hunch that Sherlock knew why this was, that he knew more than what he was saying.

"I believe it is because the notes were meant more for someone else's eyes. For an English speaker from America, why else would only the final case be from here? Also it must mean that Lucifer has another way of communicating to them and getting them to the website to make the wish…otherwise how would there only be the wish-makers he wants going on that site? It might also mean that anyone that can see that link is under his influence."

"What!?" Sam was confused. By what Sherlock said it sounded as if him, his brother and Castiel were "under his influence" too if they were able to see the link. "Does that mean that Lucifer is communicating with us?"

Sherlock gave Sam a small smile "It would seem so wouldn't it? I'll do some more homework of my own but you think. Think about why you found this case when he has almost reached his goal and how coincidentally you are an English speaker with someone who can translate the notes and why you had the ability to see the website." The taller man organized his papers and handed them to Sam. "You will only find where the IP address's led but I no longer have need of them. Maybe you can show this to your brother and the angel." Sherlock smiled and left. Sam had almost cleared the plate, he pushed it aside and pulled the papers closer, flipping through a couple to confirm what he had just heard from his father's old friend.

He didn't want to go back to the hotel room. Sam just wanted to avoid Dean and Castiel for as long as he could, however he couldn't help but feel that the case was more important than his feelings for his brother. Sam forgot about the remaining food he ordered and walked out of the restaurant with his head down and the papers under his arm. He walked slowly and by the time he made it back it was beginning to fade to night time. When he walked into the hotel room Dean and Castiel were not there, they might have stepped out for more research on the case, for some air or they were looking for Sam. Either way, Sam was relieved to be alone…until he heard a voice, a conniving, tiny, raspy whisper in the back of his mind. He couldn't understand what it said and he had no idea whether it was real or whether he imagined it.

Sam shook his head and walked into the bathroom to throw water on his face. He looked in the mirror to see a shadowy figure behind him. The figure's mouth moved and more whispers flowed into Sam's mind.

"There is something you desire, isn't there?" the figure grinned. "I know all and I know there is a reason you found me, or rather, that I found you. Sam. You know who I am. You do."


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: so I just wanted to mention that the way I am writing this fic, where I cut the story off from the series, whatever happens after that has nothing to do with this story ^^ think of this as an alternate storyline if you will! I know that Sam is Lucifer's vessel in the later seasons so that might be confusing to some devout fans, however, simply put, the only part of the SPN series that is connected to this fanfic is everything that happens before I start it, anything after I completely discarded in reference to this story, also sorry I have been taking my time, I have had a shitty time of late but I assure you I will complete this story! Be gentle with me ;w; )_

**Between the Lines**

**Chapter Seven**

_A "Supernatural" Fanfiction_

"What do you want?" Sam didn't even have to inquire as to the owner of the voice, it was correct, he knew who it was. Sam knew Lucifer was talking to him. "Are you trying to make me a wish-maker?"

The shadow grinned "The Hawkridge bastard told you too much, though, maybe I can leave you with some questions to ask him." Lucifer laughed.

"Questions?" Sam was lost. Lucifer seemed to have some sort of knowledge of Sherlock, or a history…both? "What sort of questions?"

"You are correct Sam" Lucifer spoke more formally "I can help you. And there is no need to specify with what exactly you want, we both know about your feelings for your brother." The shadow smirked and chuckled. "You are thinking that I have a history with Hawkridge? Sam, my dear boy, you are not so far from the truth." A piece of paper fluttered to the floor from what seemed like nowhere. "Here is his location; I'll give you a hint, Sam. Ask Sherlock Hawkridge about his relationship with John Winchester. Call my name when you want to speak again, dear child." Lucifer gave Sam one last cruel smile and faded from existence.

Sam's body shook and he feel to the ground, hugging his knees for what felt like ages. He then crawled over to the slip of paper, picking it up with hands he could hardly control, Sam read the address and tucked it into his pocket. He heard footsteps outside the door and hurried to his bed, lying down and pretending to sleep so he could avoid contact with Dean and Castiel. Sam heard Dean mutter a couple of sad words before crawling into the other bed to sleep.

Once Dean no longer rustled in his bed Sam knew he was asleep, and then Sam got out of bed and walked to get his coat. Castiel looked at him but didn't say a word, he looked like he wanted to speak, however he held his tongue. Sam walked out the door quietly to avoid waking Dean, he had to get that information from Sherlock.

"Ok. What the hell do you know about Lucifer?" Sam half-yelled. Sherlock winced in response. Sam had hurriedly walked through the windy night to get to the address on the slip of paper. Sherlock promptly let him in, knowing it was important, but not knowing he was about to get interrogated. For a few minutes Sherlock couldn't move his glance up from the hardwood table. His mouth was shaped in a toiled grimace.

Sam sighed and backed away from the table, he knew that whatever this man knew, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about, however, Sherlock had not turned Sam away and had in fact opened his mouth a couple times to speak, only shutting it too soon. Sam knew Sherlock would talk, and he did after locking eyes with Sam. "We have a bit of a history you could say…a more recent one but still something I kept from you all. About a month ago I was looking at some old pictures of your father and Lucifer came to me. He told me that he could help me, he knew I wanted something and he knew how to use that." Sherlock went quiet for a moment. "I came here because I knew he would target you two if he went after me. It wasn't a difficult deduction. For being one of the closer people to John the only reason I wasn't targeted about the time Mary died is because we had a bit of a…falling out."

"I-I'm sorry" Sam waved his hand for Sherlock to stop talking "You don't have to tell me if-" he could tell that whatever Sherlock was saying was more than a little personal and probably not even of the most importance to his case. Sam was interested but the subject matter began to make him uncomfortable as he watched the expression on Sherlock's face gradually get more and more twisted and painful looking.

Sherlock stood up and forced a smile "No. I understand why you asked me this, and by the writing on that paper I can guess it isn't any of yours. I looked at your notes and this doesn't match any of the writing I saw." He lifted the piece of paper from where Sam had set it. "You got this from Lucifer didn't you? He no doubt told you to ask me about something particular…I suspect I know what it is however, can you enlighten me?" The expression splashed across Sherlock's face was full of angst, he knew what Sam would say and he was dreading it. He was dreading having to tell the truth.

"Lucifer told me to ask you about your relationship with my dad." When Sam spoke the words Sherlock winced and backed away from the table a bit. For a moment Sam thought he wouldn't answer.

Light crackling noises came out of Sherlock's mouth, he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to form the words he knew he had to from the start, but at the same time wished he could have hid inside forever. "Sam…your father…I loved him."


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: thankyou for the lovely review! Hehe you gave me a couple things to explain~ so first of all Sherlock's surname being Hawkridge. The character isn't Sherlock Holmes exactly, more of a spinoff I did for a little pun. See Sam and Dean's parent's names were John and Mary so as a Sherlock Holmes fan that made me think there should be an uncle Sherlock in the mix X"D but since John's name is John Winchester and not Watson I figured I may as well give Sherlock a different surname that started with H. So in this story that has always been his surname and I am just making a pun lol. Also the notes, I will have Sherlock explain that to the three of them. He sort of did to Sam earlier but he wasn't clear because he wanted to hide his history with Lucifer and John, though since that is out of the closet now he will fully explain what happened to him and what he figured out in this chapter right here! Thanks for reading all~)_

**Between the Lines**

**Chapter Eight**

_A "Supernatural" Fanfiction_

It was dreadfully quiet. Sam didn't know how to respond to Sherlock's revelation, nor did he know exactly how that was connected with Lucifer. They stood in silence for a while, Sherlock began to speak again. "I am not comfortable with this leaving the room." He remarked about the subject matter at hand. "But you deserve a complete explanation.

When your father was younger, before he met Mary, he had gotten back from the war in Vietnam. we both needed a roommate and an old friend of his introduced us, from there we got an apartment. I don't think I need to explain much about my feelings escalating for him as I can easily guess you are in a similar situation as me, or else you would not have been told by the demon to ask about my personal history. The issue was that there was no way it would work; I knew John could never feel the same way about me…so I kept quiet about it.

Then he met your mother. John couldn't stand her at first but later he described a sudden love for her, and I was happy for him really…but at the same time jealous. I knew there was nothing I could really do to stop him. John wanted to start a family with her, it was a tough choice but he had made up his mind. Myself, well I would have nobody. Pessimistic view I know, however I knew there was only one person I could feel so…passionate about, and that could never be replaced. The day John was moving his stuff out of the apartment to go live in his new house with his new wife; I got the courage to say something. I didn't want to break them up, I just wanted to be able to at least be honest. Needless to say it didn't go well. John didn't actually believe me at first and thought that I was only saying it because I felt like I would lose him. He assured me that we were friends and he wasn't abandoning me, however when it clicked that I wasn't faking he went rather quiet and told me it would never happen and to forget about it.

After that he never contacted me again. I had gone back into doing drugs, John helped me quit before. It worked because I went through with quitting for him, after he left though I had no reason anymore. I lived by myself, one day I heard about Mary's death. I tracked John down and wanted to help him, but I was too afraid to confront him. I watched the events unfold by following him around. When he died I wanted to at least talk to you and your brother, though I knew that would be more than a little awkward. So I went back to living alone and doing small hacking jobs so I didn't run out of money, and in the process of those jobs I kept an alias. At the very least it allowed me to say under the radar easily.

As I told you before, Lucifer came to me one night. I still have an old photo album with pictures from when we were friends. I was looking through it when I heard the voice speak to me. Lucifer told me that he knew I wanted something…someone and that he would help me. All I had to do was make a wish on it. Knowing how demons work I refused, and thought that would be the end of it until I looked around and saw cases of missing people with odd foreign language notes attached to every single case. I noticed that some were longer and some shorter than others, at first I didn't know if that was important or not and I could not read the notes. I found the locations of all the cases and I have copies of all the notes. I thought it would end at me as long as I didn't wish, as I was given a note by Lucifer too. I had refused to go to the website and type a wish in but he did it for me, I looked away for one second and turned back to my computer screen to see a message telling me that I had just submitted a wish, and not long later the letter floated down into my hands. I could not read it at the time and if I had your angel friend do it I would have to explain my situation to the whole group. I do know that I am the six hundred and sixty third wish-maker though. In order for it to go completely through I have to call Lucifer to me and confirm my wish.

I have yet to do that, and I do not plan on it. It was easy to see that he was going for people connected to John, so who would he target after me? You two. And that is why I contacted you. The notes needed an angel or a demon to translate them, you have Castiel in your group, and also the word count for the number of wish-makers only works in English. All of the notes…were meant to draw your attention. Lucifer has set a goal on you for some reason. Also now he only needs two more wish-makers. You and Dean are his targets.

Lucifer used my grief to get to me, and he is going to use your feelings for Dean to try and get to you."

Sherlock sighed after he finished his story, Sam was about to ask how Sherlock knew about his feelings, but he realized that it didn't matter. What did matter was that Lucifer wanted Sam to make a wish, and after Sam, he wanted Dean.

_(A/N: alright i think i fixed up the canon refs, if you notice any bloopers let me know so i can correct them ^^ )_


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: so thankyou to all the readers once more! Really you are my biggest push into writing this story! Please tell me if you are enjoying it or not :"D oh and one more thing. Pay close attention because soon here I am going to hold a little vote to decide how the story ends. All I'm saying is that one character will have two options and depending on the one that gets voted for the story will either have a happy ending or a tragic one ^^ though you won't actually know which option does what! Should be a fun game~)_

**Between the Lines**

**Chapter Nine**

A "Supernatural" Fanfiction

For a moment, a fleeting and terrifying moment, Sam wanted to do it. He wanted to call for Lucifer and make a wish. Logic told him not to do so but everything else opposed logic. He was walking back to the shared hotel room though the morning dark. Sam took his time; he didn't want to see Dean knowing that those feelings would attempt to crawl out of his throat.

If there was ever any chance of Sam telling Dean how he felt, that was gone. Sherlock's story had made it painfully clear, that, at least Sam thought, Dean would not believe him let alone accept his brother's love. Sam found it hard enough to simply realize that he was in love with Dean and after mulling over whether to tell anyone or keep it to himself there was no way he would be able to find the words to say anything. Sherlock knew somehow, most likely because he related to the situation and had a lot of information on Lucifer.

Sam knew he had to at least tell Dean and Castiel the news about Lucifer, what he was doing. Though that brought up the same dilemma Sherlock had when he wanted to tell them what he knew. It meant that Sam would have to, at least indirectly, admit his strong feelings for Dean. It also meant that Sherlock would have to tell Dean the same story he had told Sam…otherwise the blank areas in the story would make Dean and Castiel beyond suspicious, too suspicious to focus on coming up with a solution.

"Sam!" a voice pulled him out of the clustering thoughts. Sam raised his head and not too far in front of him he saw the one person he wanted the least…and yet the most…to talk to. Dean grabbed Sam's arms and pulled him into a tight hug. "I was worried! Why did you go off like that and not tell us? I thought you would be searching online for more cases or that you would be out with us looking for that Hawkridge guy….Sam! Where were you?"

Sam grumbled and pushed Dean away from him. "I was talking to Sherlock. He gave me some more information which I was on my way to tell you about." Dean raised an eyebrow and started walking back to the hotel, looking behind himself and motioning urgently for Sam to follow. Disobediently Sam leaned against the wall of the store he stood in front of and sighed.

It took a couple seconds for Dean to notice and run back to Sam, glaring slightly annoyed yet concerned. "Aren't you going to tell me and Cas what that dude told you?" Sam gritted his teeth, he didn't really want to have this conversation.

"I want to…but it isn't an easy subject to talk about." It was all Sam could muster as an excuse to try and keep his feelings from them. Dean was about to say something when Sam spoke "Those notes though. Those were meant for our eyes, not the wish-makers." Dean closed his mouth and looked a tad enlightened, still befuddled however. "For some reason Lucifer wanted to get our attention. It can't be a coincidence we only found out about his doings when he had six hundred and sixty four out of six hundred and sixty six wish-makers. I am not sure if they are his vessels or minions though."

Dean smiled and waved his hand in the air. "Look, this may seem off topic but I am going to get this out of the way." Sam rolled his eyes and wanted Dean to shut up, but Dean continued talking. "I should have told you about Cas and me, and I'm sorry Sam. That wasn't the way you were supposed to find out about it. Though…you are acting a lot like my exes did when they saw me with someone new." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

"Who would I be jealous of?" Sam scoffed, vexed that Dean was on the right track to figuring it out. "You are off topic. We should be focusing on the case." Sam grumbled, even though his romantic feelings were very important to the case he knew that Dean was unaware of that. Sam was trying to drive Dean's attention away from where it currently was.

"Bro" Dean grinned "If you liked the angel you should have told me!" It appeared as if Dean was close but had come to the completely wrong conclusion. Sam winced, wanting to punch his brother. "I mean I sort of thought you did but, you know, I didn't want to jump to conclusions so…"

"What the hell, Dean?" the words expelled from Sam with a fierce velocity. "For your information there is somebody that I…feel strongly about, however you are not going to find out who that is." Sam was in a less than pleasant mood. He thrust the file of papers into Dean's arms. "I am going out to learn more on my own. Look those over with your boyfriend and see if you learn anything." Sam turned away from his brother and stormed off. He wasn't sure where he was going but anywhere was better than with those two.

Calls in the distance came from Dean as he followed Sam for a bit, before the crowd of people on the sidewalk engulfed his view and he lost him. Sam was glad that Dean no longer was following him.

There was one way to end all of this, one thought, one idea…one wish. Sam stopped walking for a moment and gazed above at the clear sky. Would Lucifer win? It seemed like it. Sam, more than anything, wanted to wish on him. He knew that would cause him to lose the battle, but what would he get if they won anyway? Seeing his brother with that damn angel?

"I want Castiel dead." Sam mumbled to himself and somewhere near him a shadow smiled.


End file.
